Of Zombie and Plague
by le.clarius
Summary: Gawat! Ada zombie di rumah Lithuania! / "HUNGARY! HUNGARY! Like, totally TOLOONG!". Oneshot. For choco-ichi.


**OF ZOMBIE AND PLAGUE**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

Oh-so-totally-failed attempt on humor orz. OOC maybe.

_Request fic for choco-ichi. Enjoy… this piece of abalness orz_

A/N: Sebelum membaca, perlu diketahui tokoh-tokoh kita di sini masih anak-anak. Termasuk Hungary, yang masih jadi _warrior _ dan menganggap dirinya laki-laki. Silakan menikmati! m(o,_,o)/

. . .

Hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar indah. Poland melangkah bahagia menuju sebuah rumah. Mengharapkan sahabatnya menyambutnya ramah—

"GYAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU! _Like_, MENJAUH DARIKUUU, ZOMBIE!" teriaknya. "INI _TOTALLY _TIDAK KEREN!"

Liet memandangi Poland dengan pandangan bertanya. Tetapi ia meringis ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut—sakit—lagi. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, tapi dengan tertatih-tatih, ia mencoba meraih Poland lagi. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu—dan apa salahnya menginginkan satu pelukan yang tidak berbahaya?

"Poland—" Suaranya terdengar parau. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, hendak memeluk Poland yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

"GYAAA!" Teriakan Poland terasa hendak menulikan telinganya. Tetapi setelah berteriak, mendadak tubuh sahabatnya menjadi lunglai. Poland pingsan, terjatuh ke lantai.

"Eeeh—?"

. . .

(Whoops, adegan salah. Italy, tolong putar flashbacknya dan ambilkan sepiring mie instan. Bukan, bukan pasta! Mie instan, kataku! Tidak, makanan ini sehat, kok!—untuk kantong, maksudnya. Terima kasih. Sekarang kita siap memulai fic ini seperti seharusnya—)

—Krik.

(—Ehem. MULAI!)

. . .

Sepasang mata besar dan hitam terlihat penuh rasa penasaran bertemu dengan matanya sendiri. Lithuania mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengelus makhluk kecil yang berbulu lembut itu.

Aaa—sang tikus itu membuka mulutnya, lalu menggigit jari telunjuk Liet dan—

—dan sepuluh detik terlewat—

"HYAA! ADUH!" seru Lithuania, berlari pulang sambil memegangi jari telunjuknya yang terluka.

Sang tikus hanya memandanginya menjauh, tak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Di belahan lain dunia, di waktu yang sama, jari telunjuk seorang pemuda personifikasi Australia digigit koala peliharaannya saat mencoba memberinya makan pisang—yang rasanya sangat jauh dari eukaliptus, menurut wawancara dengan seekor koala yang dipercaya masih satu spesies dengan koala tertuduh. Namun sayang sekali kebetulan yang _awesome_ itu harus kita abaikan, karena Australia tidak punya tempat di plot fic ini. Sementara sang narator berusaha menghindari serangan marah alligator Australia yang berusaha mempertahankan harga diri pemiliknya, mari kita lanjutkan—

"_Like_, ternyata sudah _totally_ lama sejak aku ke rumah Liet! Pasti dia, _like_, _totally_ merindukanku!" ujarnya dengan wajah bersinar dan mata berbinar. Begitu bangga akan kenyataan—yang dikarangnya sendiri—bahwa Lithuania tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar indah. Poland melangkah bahagia menuju sebuah rumah. Mengharapkan sahabatnya menyambutnya ramah—

"LIET! Aku datang," serunya sambil membuka—ehem, mendobrak mungkin lebih tepat—pintu.

Siiiiing—

"Huh?" Poland mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kecuali untuk suara batuk-batuk yang terdengar dari lantai atas, rumah itu tampaknya kosong. Hanya sepi yang menyambut kedatangannya. Terlalu tinggi rupanya untuk berharap Liet berada di depan pintu dan membaginya sedikit senyum.

Tunggu. Suara batuk—dari lantai atas. Apa mungkin ada makhluk ekstraterestrial yang datang ke bumi untuk mengunjungi Lithuania?

Poland segera menaiki tangga—tetapi tidak sebelum ia menghabiskan semangkuk kue kering dari dapur Lithuania—dan membuka—ehem, sekali lagi mendobrak—pintu kamar Lithuania.

BRAK! THUD!

"Liet, kau benar-benar _totally_ tidak keren! Aku sudah _totally_ datang untuk mengunjungimu, tapi kau malah, _like_, tidur saja!" Poland mencerocos bahkan sebelum matanya sempat menemukan sosok sahabatnya.

Lithuania, yang terkejut lalu jatuh—dengan kerennya—dari atas ranjang dengan wajah mencium tanah, tampaknya tidak beruntung hari ini. Tapi begitu mendengar suara Poland ia mulai merasakan semangatnya kembali.

"Poland—" Parau suara memanggil.

Lithuania bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Sejak kemarin ia mendadak merasa tidak enak badan.

"Eh, _like_, siapa kau? Kau _totally_ bukan Liet!" seru Poland tiba-tiba.

"Eh—" Lithuania tak punya tenaga untuk melawan argumen itu.

Dari sudut pandang Poland, yang ia lihat adalah seorang berambut coklat yang acak-acakan, dengan wajah pucat namun memerah, darah mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung, serta tak lupa dilengkapi sebuah benjol di atas matanya—tanpa ia ketahui, sebenarnya semua itu disebabkan karena jatuh dari ranjang—maka jadilah seorang zombie.

"Poland, aku merindukanmu—" Terhuyung-huyung, Lithuania melangkah mendekati Poland.

"K-kau bukan Liet! Zombie! Di mana kau sembunyikan Liet!"

Sayangnya Lithuania tidak fokus pada apa yang ditangkap telinganya. Ia terus mencoba menangkap Poland dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"GYAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU! _Like_, MENJAUH DARIKUUU, ZOMBIE!" teriaknya. "INI _TOTALLY _TIDAK KEREN!"

Lithuania memandangi Poland dengan pandangan bertanya. Tetapi ia meringis ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut—sakit—lagi. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, tapi dengan tertatih-tatih, ia mencoba meraih Poland lagi. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu—dan apa salahnya menginginkan satu pelukan yang tidak berbahaya?

"Poland—" Suaranya terdengar parau. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, hendak memeluk Poland yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

"GYAAA!" Teriakan Poland terasa hendak menulikan telinganya. Tetapi setelah berteriak, mendadak tubuh sahabatnya menjadi lunglai. Poland pingsan, terjatuh ke lantai.

"Eeeh—?"

. . .

"Uh…" erang Poland.

Perlahan-lahan hitam yang sedari tadi dilihatnya disingkarkan oleh cahaya. Tetapi masih ada bayangan yang menimpa wajahnya. Hmm… apa ini? Ia membuka matanya dan menangkap wajah zombie itu sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"GYAA! Menjauh kataku, zombie!"

Hampir karena refleks ia mendorong wajah itu sampai terdengar suara keras akibat tengkorak yang menghantam lantai. Karena refleks yang sama Poland berdiri dan berlari keluar dari rumah Lithuania. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menuju ke rumah Hungary.

"HUNGARY! HUNGARY! _Like_, _totally_ TOLOONG!" teriaknya sambil menggedor pintu depan tetangganya.

Tak lama, terlihat sosok Hungary membukakan pintu. Dengan rambut acak-acakan, terlihat kalau dia baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanyanya marah karena dibangunkan dari tidur siangnya.

Poland menggigil sedikit ketika melihat pedang di genggaman Hungary. Tapi ada yang lebih darurat dari pada merasa takut pada serangan Hungary-yang-mengamuk-murka sekarang—

"_Like_, TOLONG! Ada zombie di rumah Liet!" jawab Poland cepat.

"Zomb—HEI!"

Sebelum sempat Hungary bertanya lebih jauh, Poland yang panik sudah menyeret dirinya ke rumah Lithuania. Satu momen kemudian, mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Lithuania. Poland yang gemetaran bersembunyi di belakang Hungary.

"Di mana zombie itu? Tidak ada yang namanya zombie!"

"_Totally_ ada! _Like_, d-di la-la-lantai atas," ujarnya sambil menunjuk tangga dan mendorong Hungary untuk masuk lebih dulu dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hh! Kau ini penakut sekali!" protes Hungary. Kakinya menjejak keras menuju tangga dan menaikinya. "Di mana? Tidak ada zombie di sini!"

"_Totally_ ada di dalam kamar itu." Poland menjawab takut dari bawah tangga.

Hungary beralih ke dalam kamar. "Halo, Liet! Apa kau melihat zombie?"

"Eeh?" Poland bertanya-tanya. "_Like_, Liet?" Karena penasaran, ia ikut menaiki tangga dan melihat Hungary berbicara dengan—

—dengan…

—dengan zombie itu!

—kecuali bahwa sebenarnya zombie itu sebenarnya adalah Lithuania, yang sekarang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Lagi.

"_Like_, Liet? Itu _totally_ kau?" tanya Poland dengan nada sedikit tak percaya.

"Ah, Poland. Kupikir kau ke mana. Mengapa tadi kau lari?" Lithuania balik bertanya lemah.

Mendadak saja ia merasakan rasa hangat yang naik ke wajahnya. "Eeh, _like_, bukan sesuatu yang _totally_ penting." Uh, Poland merasa malu. "Bagaimana dengan, _like_, dirimu sendiri? Apa yang sudah _totally _terjadi?"

Setelah ia melihat lagi, Lithuania tampak tidak sehat. Sepertinya sakit. Sepertinya benjolan di belakang kepalanya terlihat sangat buruk… dan… sakit.

"Liet, bagaimana perasaanmu? Tampaknya kau tidak sehat," ujar Hungary.

"Ya, aku merasa sakit sejak saat ada tikus yang menggigitku kemarin—"

"APA? Kau harus berhati-hati, Liet." Nada Hungary berubah serius. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang penyakit pes?"

"Tap—" Lithuania memulai, namun terhenti ketika dipotong Poland.

"_Like_, bukankah penyakit itu _totally_ ada di China?" Poland menyela.

"Tap—"

"Bisa saja tikus itu sudah menyeberang ke Eropa," jawab Hungary.

"Tapi—"

"Penyakit itu mematikan dan menular!" Kali ini Hungary yang memotong perkataan Liet.

"Tapi…"

Kalimatnya mati di lidah saat melihat pandangan horor dari Hungary dan Poland yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Perlahan-lahan mereka mengambil langkah mundur mendekati pintu.

"He-hei. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"LARI!" komando Hungary yang segera diikuti Poland—meninggalkan Lithuania yang malang.

. . .

Kriiing. Kriing.

Teleponnya berdering malam itu. Poland mengangkatnya.

"Halo," sapa Poland.

"Poland," suara yang parau menyapanya dari ujung lain telepon, "Ini aku, Liet."

"Wah, Liet! Ahaha!" Poland tertawa kering. Namun ia segera menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang telepon—siapa yang tahu pes bisa menular lewat telepon?

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak tertular pes," ujar Lithuania tenang.

Siiing—

Poland tertangkap kagok. Eh? Lalu…

"Poland?"

"_Like_, maaf. Aku—aku… _totally_ tidak mengerti," balasnya. "_Like_, mengapa kau sakit?"

"Kemarin ada inflasi kecil di Warsawa."

Inflasi. Inflasi kecil. In-fla-si ke-cil—kata-kata itu tergema di kepala Poland yang tampaknya telah mengambil _time out _dari mencetak kalimat yang baik dan benar serta sesuai kaedah bahasa yang berlaku untuk percakapan normal.

Inflasi. Inflasi. Inflasi. Hanya. In. Fla. Si. Inflasi—

"Dan sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa lagi."

Infla—

"Ehem." Sekali lagi rasa hangat naik ke pipinya. "Jadi, _like_, sekarang kau _totally_ sudah sehat?"

—si.

"Ahaha," Lithuania tertawa kecil. "Kecuali luka-luka dari terjatuh, aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Poland bingung memilih antara dua pilihan—menghembuskan napas lega, atau memendam wajahnya ke dalam bantal sampai rasa malunya pergi. Hungary memang bodoh—tapi ia lebih bodoh lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai bisa mempercayai kata-katanya?

"Poland? Kau masih di sana?"

Tampaknya ia harus _totally _berhenti mendengarkan kata-kata Hungary. Di tempat lain, Hungary tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab.

Klik. Tuuut. Tuut. Tuut.

"Huh? Poland?"

Sementara di belahan lain dunia, alligator peliharaan Australia berhasil menangkap mangsanya—sang narator yang kurang keren—dan menghukumnya atas tuduhan penyerangan verbal, er, terketik pada sang majikan. Maka dari itu, cerita ini harus diakhiri—

—sekarang.

(end)

Seriusan, humor saya gagal! oAo! Silakan bunuh saya dan ambil organ dalam. Tapi jangan pakai benda tajam, please? Kita tak mau ditangkap polisi karena kasus pembunuhan virtual, 'kan? #dor

Terakhir, maukah menyisihkan 30 detik untuk mereview fic abal ini? m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
